Last Hope
by suyominie
Summary: Harapan terakhir Kim Seokjin pada seorang Kim Namjoon. - [NamJin/slight!NamGi/BTS Ficlet]


**Last Hope © suyominie**

 **Cast: NamJin** slight! **NamGi**

 **Warning:** OOC, rada ganyambung, dll.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **-Happy reading-**

* * *

Terlihat seorang laki-laki; dengan balutan jas hitam menutupi kemeja putih yang bersembunyi, di bagian saku terdapat hiasan bunga kecil, dasi kupu-kupu yang bertengger di kerah kemejanya, celana senada dengan jas hitam. Dan oh, jangan lupa dengan rambut disisir rapi ke atas –sehingga memperlihatkan dahi mulus mengkilap; dan perempuan; berbalut gaun putih tanpa lengan sebatas dada model _ball gown_ berlapis kain _organza._ Di bagian luar menggunakan kain _taffenta_ hanya tiga perempat sekeliling gaun. Rok pernuh mengembung. Lingkar pinggang terdapat hiasan pita yang menumpuk. Rambut _dark brown_ panjangnya diikat ke bawah –sedikit menyamping kanan, meloloskan beberapa anak rambut, berhiaskan pita perak berbentuk angsa yang bertabur permata; berdiri mantap di atas altar. Tepatnya, di hadapan seorang Pastor.

"Kim Namjoon, bersediakah Anda menerima Kim Seokjin menjadi istrimu dan berjanji setia mengabdikan diri kepadanya dalam suka dan duka, diwaktu sehat dan sakit, serta bersediakah kau mengasihi dan menghormati dia sepanjang hidupmu?"

"Ya, saya bersedia." Jawab lelaki yang diketahui bernama Kim Namjoon –tegas.

Sang Pastor mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang Perempuan, "Kim Seokjin, bersediakah Anda menerima Kim Namjoon menjadi suamimu dan berjanji setia mengabdikan diri kepadanya dalam suka dan duka, diwaktu sehat dan sakit, serta bersediakah kau mengasihi dan menghormati dia sepanjang hidupmu?"

"Ya, saya bersedia."

"Atas nama Katedral, di hadapan para saksi yang hadir, saya menegaskan, bahwa kalian telah resmi menjadi pasangan suami dan istri. Semoga bagi kalian berdua, Sakramen ini menjadi sumber kekuatan dan kebahagiaan. Kepada Kim Namjoon, kau pasangkanlah cincin ini kepada istrimu. Dan kepada Kim Seokjin, kau pasangkanlah cincin ini kepada suamimu."

Namjoon dan Seokjin berhadapan –saling menukar senyum menawan. Si Pria menyambut tangan kiri yang Seokjin sodorkan. Ia meraih jari manis itu kemudian mempersatukannya dengan cincin perak berpermata biru. Begitu pula dengan Seokjin. Sedetik setelahnya, mereka saling memandang –siratan bahagia teramat sangat tercetak di sana.

"Sekarang kal—"

"CIUM! CIUM! CIUM!" suara seenak jidat yang sangat keduanya kenal tersebut memotong perkataan sang Pastor –membuat Seokjin terkekeh pelan, sedangkan Namjon mendengus geli.

Ketika Namjoon akan menoleh untuk memperingati si Pemilik Suara, suasana ramai dan membahagiakan katedral mendadak leyap. Berganti suasana mencekam dan berantakan. Tempat ini terlihat seperti gudang tak terawat. Semua barang berhambur di mana-mana.

Tiba-tiba kedua mata Namjoon melingkar sempurna saat melihat apa yang ada di hadapan.

Kim Seokjin terduduk di sebuah kursi dengan ikatan di tangan dan kaki, serta kain hitam yang menutupi mata indahnya. Tak adalagi gaun cantik, yang ada hanya pakaian kumal bernoda darah. Tak adalagi penampilan yang menawan hati, yang ada hanya rambut basah dengan wajah bersungai air mata tercampur sepoles darah.

Satu lagi, terdapat sebuah pistol mencium manja pelipis Kim Seokjin.

Dada Namjoon terasa sesak, seakan oksigen-oksigen itu tidak sudi menghampirinya. Ia meremas dada kiri. Matanya memerah –mulai menghasilkan aliran kecil air mata. "Jinie..."

"Berikan _chip_ itu segera atau istri cantikmu ini akan kubuat tidur selamanya!"

"TIDAK!" lengkingan berat itu membuat Namjoon memaksakan kepala menengok belakang. Itu dia. Itu dirinya. Itu Kim Namjoon. Ia berpenampilan memprihatinkan. Seluruh wajahnya lebam dan mengenaskan, tak hanya itu, ia tengah meronta-ronta karena terbelenggu oleh dua orang berbadan besar.

"A-ada a-apa ini?" lirih Namjoon sembari mengusuk rambut frustasi.

"JANGAN, NAMJOON- _AH!_ JANGAN BERIKAN!" teriakan Kim Seokjin membuat Namjoon kembali berpaling.

 **DUAGH**.

Kepala Seokjin yang dipukul dengan gagang pistol membuat darah segar mengalir begitu saja. "DIAM KAU!"

Namjoon menggertakkan gigi. Ia ingin menerkam, menerjang, bilaperlu mematahkan leher, tangan dan seluruh bagian tubuh orang tersebut dengan membabi buta. Namun, tidak, tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan. Ia bahkan tidak bisa melangkahkan kaki. "ARGGGHHHTTTT!" ia kembali menengok ke arah dirinya. Mentap bengis, menunjuk pada Seokjin. "KAU, CEPAT SELAMATKAN ISTRIMU!"

"KIM NAMJOON SERAHKAN _CHIP_ ITU SEKARANG JUGA!"

"TIDAK! JANGAN BERIKAN! JANGAN PEDULIKAN AKU, NAMJO—"

 **DOR**... **DOR**... **DOR**...

* * *

"TIDAK!" lolongan menyakitkan berasal dari pemuda yang berada di dalam ruangan serba putih. Ia memberontak saat dua orang lelaki berpakaian putih susah payah memegangi –atau menahannya.

"Tenang, Kim Namjoon- _ssi_!"

"TIDAAAKK, SEOKJINNN!" Namjoon menghentak-hentakkan kedua tangan. Raut muka kesedihan, penderitaan, serta ketakutan bercampur menjadi satu. Iris cokelat gelapnya berkabut. Ia mencoba mebebaskan diri. "LEPASKAN AKU!"

 **BRAK**.

Suara pintu ruangan terbuka kasar menampakkan sosok perempuan cantik berpakaian formal sedang terengah-engah dengan air muka khawatir tercipta. "Ada apa?"

"Min Yoongi- _ssi_ , Kim Namjoon- _ssi..._ " tanpa aba-aba Yoongi mendekati Namjoon kemudian memeluknya. Lelaki itu masih tetap merota –tak bisa diam. "LEPASKAN AKU! AKU HARUS MENYELAMATKAN SEOKJIN! AKU HARUS MENYELAMATKAN ISTRIKU! DIA DALAM BAHAYA! LEPASKAN!"

"TENANG, KIM NAMJOON!" seruan suara tegas perempuan bersuai legam tersebut membuat Namjoon terhentak. _Inilah saatnya_. Tangan mungil Yoongi membelai lembut punggung Namjoon. Ia berbisik, "Tenang... Dia akan bahagia bila kau tenang,"

Nampaknya, Namjoon mulai menurut. Badannya bergetar – dan itu dapat dirasakan oleh Min Yoongi. "B-benarkah?"

"Iya. Dan kau tahu, apa harapan terakhir Seokjin- _eonni_?" Yoongi mengangguk pelan –ia masih melakukan elusan. "Dua hari sebelum kejadian, ia bercerita padaku tentangmu –serta harapan-harapannya padamu. Dan harapan terbesarnya adalah kau, Kim Namjoon, harus kuat menghadapi sesuatu. Seberat atau sebesar apapun suatu hal yang menimpamu, kau harus kuat. Hiduplah bahagia, jangan biarkan dirimu terlalu larut akan kesedihan, keterpurukan, dan segala antek-anteknya," Min Yoongi menghembuskan napas panjang, mata selegam malam itu ikut berkabut. "Kau itu jenius, 'kan? Kau paling mengenalnya, 'kan? Kau tahu dia sangat benci melihatmu bersedih, 'kan? Apa kau memang sengaja membuatnya tidak bahagia di alam sana karena telah meninggalkanmu?"

Dalam pelukan Yoongi, Namjoon menggeleng lemah. Sungguh ia tak bermaksud begitu, hanya saja hatinya belum dapat menerima. Ia tidak siap.

"Dia mungkin memang tidak hidup lagi di dunia. Tidak ada di sampingmu lagi. Tidak menemanimu lagi. Akan tetapi, ingatlah dia akan selalu ada serta hidup di hatimu. Dalam memorimu," perkataan Yoongi membuat Namjoon tercekat, tapi di sisi lain dia merasa tercerahkan. Pada saat itu juga tangis Namjoon perlahan kembali pecah. Ia membalas pelukan lalu menenggelamkan wajah di tengkuk putih gadis Min. Kim Namjoon tersedu-sedu di sana, sedangkan Min Yoongi perlahan tersenyum simpul. "Dan buatlah ia bahagia dan bangga karena harapan terakhirnya dapat dikabulkan olehmu."

* * *

 **-END-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Sekilas bacod:**

Ah, silahkan berikan kritik, saran, celaan, hinaan, bacotan kalian pada tulisan ngawur saya yang satu ini dan akan saya terima dengan senang hati...

Bai-bai.


End file.
